Xiao Yan
He is the main protagonist. Appearance Personality History Xiao Yan was formerly known as the child genius of the Xiao family. He had advanced to the level of practitioner at the tender age of 12; however, due to some mysterious cause, he lost all of his abilities for the following 3 years and even became universally know as the trash of his family. Plot It begins with portraying a bold Xiao Yan daily life's struggle of not having any abilities no matter how hard he tries to train, he can't conjure up any Dou-Qi (energy). Soon afterwards, he finds out the source of his loss of abilities, and is able to begin training under a very skilled practitioner. After much training and adventure in his hometown, he goes on an adventure in search of rare essence flames alongside his master, making a wide array of bonds and enemies along the way. Ability Dou-qi skill: -Xaun class lower level Vacuum Palm -Haung class lower level Shattering Stone Palm -Stone Splitting Kick -Huan class higher level Octadic Smash -Huan class lower level Fire Blowing Palm -Haung class low level- Qi Method- Terminal Blaze -Xaun class higher level Wings of Eagle (Purple Cloud Wings in manhua) -Dividing Flame Wave Chi -3000 Lightning Movement -Shattering Liger's Roar Heavenly Flame -Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame (Ta Geer Desert, rank 19) - Fallen Down Heart Flame (Jia Nan Academy, rank 14) -Three Thousand Blazing Fire (Holy City of Danta, rank 9) -Spiritual Bone Chilling Fire (originally from Yao Lao given to Xiao Yan, rank 11) -Pure Lotus Demonic Flame (using the map, rank 3) -Golden Emperor Burning Sky Flame (originally from Xiao Xun Er given to Xiao Yan, rank 4) -Formless Devouring Flame (originally from Cuban Yuan to Soul God then to Xiao Yan, rank 2) -Life Fire (rank 5) - Eight Desolate Disenchanted Flame (from inflammation race to Xiao Yan, rank 6) -Nine Hell Golden Ancestor Fire (from inflammation race to Xiao Yan, rank 7) -Red Lotus Karmanic Fire (from inflammation race, rank 8) - 9 Hell Wind Fire (from Medicine race to Xiao Yan, rank 10) - 9 Thunder Dragon Stars Fire (from Tang Zhen to Xiao Yan, rank 12) -Earth Turtle Spirit Fire (from Medicine Race, rank 13) - Ocean Heart Flame (originally from Han Feng to Mu Gu then Xiao Yan, rank 15) -Fire Cloud Water Flame (from inflammation race, rank 16) - Volcano Rock Flame (from inflammation race, rank 17) -Wind Thunder Fury Flame (summoned by Xiao Yan during the duel with Soul God, rank 18) - Dragon Phoenix Flame (summoned by Xiao Yan during the duel with Soul God, rank 20) -Samsara Flame (summoned by Xiao Yan during the duel with Soul God, rank 21) -Thousand Beast Sprit Fire (Cuban emperor cave, rank 22) - Black Yellow Fire (Cuban emperor cave, rank 23) -God Flame ("swallows" all 22 fires, rank 1) -Essence Flame Fusion: Buddha's Fury Flame Lotus -Secret Technique from The Immolation Valley: Heavenly Fire Three Mysterious Change . -Blue Lotus Change Weapon -Heavy Black Rule -Secret Ability, Heavy Black Rule Whirlwind -Heaven's Retribution Heavy Black Rule -Heavy Black Rule, Break -Heavy Black Rule, Shrink Receptarier -Qi-Accumulating Pill -Qi Gathering Power -Hematoma Powder -Receptarier's Robe -Meredian Raise Pill -Meredian Raise Pill which increase Fire-Type Dou-Qi -Voluptous Boobs Pill -Expel Branded Poison -Refinering skill -Using Fire as a Pot -Flying Pill -5th Rank High Class Medical Pot Fire Mountain Flame Pot -4th Rank High Class Triple Imprint Spirit Pill -Chilling Crystal Grass, 5 Year Life -50 Year old, Chalcedony Milk -3 Inches of a Jade Mountain -Ice Cicada Skin -100 Year Old Live Earthfire Stone Toad - Preparation of The Marrow Washing Cold Spirit Broth, "Medical Bath" - Blue Sesame Fire Spirit Paste -Wind Spirit Pill